The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for making glass and particularly ceramic frits.
Conventional methods for producing glass-like materials, such as sheet glass, bottle glass and ceramic frits, entail feeding the melting furnaces with mixtures of various materials in powder form with controlled particle size and humidity. The raw materials that compose the mixture must be first dry-ground, transferred to the glass-making site, stored and then metered with the aid of machines such as vibrating hoppers or fluids for extraction from the storage silos, screw feeders or belts, dosage chambers mounted on load cells, mixers, and finally conveyed with the aid of a pneumatic conveyance systems. The various steps of this production process have several financial and production-related drawbacks, linked to the dry grinding of the individual raw materials, to the steps for transferring and storing the powders, and to their mixing; theses production plants are further burdened by a high level of management complexity.